


The Language of Love

by AlexIsOkay



Series: VrisRose Week 2017 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, F/F, Humanized, Humanstuck, No Game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: VrisRose Week 2017 Day 3: AURose meets her new French roommate for her semester abroad, and instantly remembers what a huge lesbian she is.





	The Language of Love

“Attention passengers, we’ve reached our final destination. In a few moments the doors will unlock and you can begin to exit the plane. The local time is 4:13 pm, and the weather is 62 degrees. Thank you for flying American Airlines. We hope to see you again soon.”

Rose Lalonde yawned as she stood up from the cramped airplane seat, glad to finally be able to stretch her legs after being trapped there for nine and a half hours. She was exhausted, the flight from New York to Paris basically being a redeye that lost her half a day from the way timezones worked out. She had tried her best to get some sleep during the flight, but of course that was something that never went well. Her back was too stiff to really get any good rest, and a crying baby had been kind enough to keep her awake all night long. She felt like she was dying.

Rose was just beginning her junior year of college, and she was excited about finally getting the chance to study abroad. Her school offered a couple of different locations, but Rose had immediately been drawn to France, since, well, her name was Lalonde. Her family had obvious French ancestry, and she thought it would be cool to connect with that a little bit more.

Rose had been taking French classes since middle school, so she had a fairly strong grasp on the language now, and she had even visited the country a few times before for a week or so at a time. Now, however, she was going to be spending a full four months there, and she was a combination of nervous and excited. Taking classes in a second language certainly sounded like a challenge, and she hoped it wouldn’t tank her place on the honor roll too badly.

Vriska had been in contact with the person she was going to be rooming with during her semester here, a girl by the name of Vriska Serket. While it was a definite second language for her, Vriska still spoke English, which was something that Rose was incredibly thankful for. It would be nice to have somebody that she could switch back into her native language around if she really needed to.

Still, Rose was an exhausted mess as she dragged herself off the plane and headed down to the baggage claim to get her luggage back. She had brought a backpack and two suitcases with her. One suitcase contained most of the clothes that she planned on wearing for the next four months, while the other was stuffed almost entirely full of books. Once she had her bags again, all Rose had to worry about was finding Vriska.

As Rose crossed back through customs and the security checkpoint she saw a small crowd of people gathered, all of them presumably waiting to pick people up. Her eyes scanned the crowd for a moment, not picking anyone in particular out, before she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt a hand tapping on her shoulder and heard a voice speaking behind her.

“Rose?” the voice asked, speaking in a thick French accent. Assuming that this was the right person Rose turned around to face her, and her gay little heart practically leapt out of her chest. The girl that she was looking at was positively gorgeous, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes hiding behind wiry-rimmed glasses, surrounded by makeup that looked like it had been done by a professional. She was wearing a dark leather jacket, and Rose could see what appeared to be the top half of a spider tattoo peeking out from underneath her collar and stretching up Vriska’s neck.

Still, being flustered wasn’t something that Rose did, and even though it took a moment for her to make sure that she was speaking in the right language, she smiled warmly and began to introduce herself to Vriska. “Oui. Je suis Rose. Êtes-vous Vriska?” Maybe that sounded just a little bit stiff and overly-formal, but Rose was basically quoting textbooks at this point. It was probably bound to sound a bit unnatural at first.

“Yeah. nice to meet you,” Vriska replied, switching into heavily accented English. Which, honestly, Rose was sort of glad about. She was still exhausted from her flight, and trying to think and speak in a different language was a bit of a hassle at the moment. Hopefully she would be able to speak French with her roommate after a good night’s sleep, but right now she was willing to cut herself a little slack. “Come,” Vriska said a moment later, starting to walk and motioning for Rose to follow her. “Buses are this way.”

Rose didn’t say much at first as she followed Vriska along, more just focused on carrying her bags and not losing track of where she was. Still, sooner or later she decided it would be worth it to try to strike up a conversation.

“So, what are you studying?” Rose asked.

“History,” Vriska replied, stepping out of the airport and onto the curb where the various buses that traveled through the city pulled up. She didn’t seem to be entirely talkative, and Rose got a feeling that Vriska wasn’t too thrilled about having to pick up the American from the airport. “You?” Vriska asked.

“Psychology,” Rose replied. “I want to go into clinical psychology some day. Become a therapist or something like that.”

“Neat,” Vriska said, before reaching down into her pocket and pulling out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. “You mind?”

“No, go ahead,” Rose replied. She didn’t love the smell of cigarette smoke, but she had to admit, a girl with tattoos and a leather jacket smoking in front of her? That was definitely hitting on some bad girl fantasies right there. With time she would come to realize that Vriska was just as much of an enormous nerd as she herself as, but at the moment, Rose felt like Vriska could beat her up in an alley and Rose would be fine with it.

Vriska lit up the cigarette between her fingers, taking a long drag from it before looking towards Rose again. “Why you want to come to France?” she asked. At least she was actually trying to make some conversation.

“My mom’s parents were French, before they moved to the US,” Rose explained. “I thought it would be interesting. Getting in touch with my ancestry and all that.” Now that she was saying it out loud to an actual French person it sounded a little bit silly, but Vriska didn’t seem to mind. “Have you ever been to the US?” Rose asked.

“No,” Vriska replied, cracking a little bit of a smile at that. “We have McDonald’s here too. Don’t see the point,” she teased. Despite the fact that her home was being insulted, Rose couldn’t stop herself from smiling at that as well. Less so because of the joke itself, and more because it seemed like Vriska was quickly starting to warm up to her. That was good. It would be nice to actually be able to get along with her roommate.

“Well what makes this country so much better? What is there to do around here?” Rose asked, doing her best to sound playful as she quipped back at Vriska. That question earned a shrug from the French girl.

“Bars, mostly,” she replied. That was something that Rose hadn’t thought about too much, but now that it was pointed out to her, she realized that it was true. She was only twenty, and back in the US she had to get her alcohol at frat parties and find people who were willing to buy it for her. Here, she was old enough to walk into any old bar that she wanted. That would be fun.

“You’ll have to show me some of the good ones then,” Rose suggested, figuring that that would be a good way to bond with her roommate, and to get to see the better parts of Paris. Or at least, the parts that a college student would find better.

“Deal,” Vriska replied, flashing a grin at Rose as a bus pulled up to the curb in front of them. “This is us,” she said, flicking her cigarette butt onto the sidewalk and stomping it out with her sneaker (bright red, Rose noticed) before walking onto it. Rose stopped to take one more look over her shoulder before following, watching a plane as it disappeared off into the distance. She had a good feeling about this semester.


End file.
